


Run Away ~BokuAka~ Hurt/Comfort

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Summary: highly inspired by the english translations of Run Away by TXT
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Run Away ~BokuAka~ Hurt/Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> highly inspired by the english translations of Run Away by TXT

Akaashi's POV

Watching everyone play volleyball drags me into a state of despair. It feels like everyone's happy but me. I've tried to smile, but it hurts more than crying. I always find myself in the middle, expressionless. I always have to hold back as I try to hang on. It all changed when I visited my dream high school, Fukurodani. I found a player who radiated his energy like a star. Later, I learned that the winged spiker was Bokuto Koutarou, a first year who attended the school. I didn't fall in love with him at first sight, but just watching him play made my world sparkle like never before. Once we stepped up to introduce ourselves, I could feel my insides tremble, even though I seemed totally composed on the outside. 

"Next student, step up!" The coach's voice echoed around the gymnasium.

"I am Akaashi Keiji, from Mori Middle School. I played setter. Pleased to make your acquaintance." 

Minutes passed by quickly and before I knew it, the day was over and I was cleaning the gym. I stared down on the floor as I mopped, hoping no one would notice me. 

"Hey, uhh, Akashi-kun." Bokuto Koutarou walked towards me. 

"It's Akaashi." I corrected him. 

"Could you please help me practice spikes for just a little bit?" his face was plastered with a simple expression, but still displayed more feeling than I could ever show. 

After a while, I grew super drained. I guess we had a different understanding of "a little bit". 

"...Nice kill..." I managed to mumble a praise to him again. 

"AKASHI!" 

"It's Akaashi..." I don't even know why I still bothered to correct him. 

"Your tosses are the best!" I have no idea why, but those simple words changed me. 

* * *

Time has passed since I visited Fukurodani and met Bokuto. I finished my exams and graduated from middle school. Now I have a clean board to work with and a new school to adjust to. After orientation, we went to all our classes. We introduced ourselves in each class, and nothing else. The day passed by and one thing was in the back of my head each time a new class started, no one caught my eye like _he_ did. After the school day, we were able to check out the clubs. I ended up in the gym where volleyball practice was held before I even knew it. There he was, just like the first time. In the air about to hit another spike. Everything slowed down. Until he missed the ball. He stood a bit slouched as the sound of the ball hitting the ground echoed throughout the building. 

"GAAH WHY CAN'T I DO IT RIGHT?!" My senpai was on his knees degrading himself. What a first memory of my high school club. I stood there silent, not wanting to ruin anything for me or him. 

"Oh! You must be a first year," Another student with light brown hair appeared from the side. "You lookin' to join?"

"Y-yes. I'm Akaashi Keiji from Mori Middle School. I visited here quite a bit ago."

"Yeah I remember you. You stayed afterwards to practice with Bokuto here." 

"Akashi?" I could see the spiky hair rise up a bit once his named was mentioned. 

"It's Akaashi. Hello again, Bokuto-san." I threw a small wave towards him. 

"Well, my name's Akinori Konoha. Call me if you need anything. I think we're just doing free practice today, so feel free to practice your setting with Bokuto."

"Thank you."

"Between you and me, he's missed your sets ever since the last time you came here." 

"Oh. I see." 

"Well, have fun." 

Now it was just Bokuto-san and I in the gym. The silence was surprising since he was just yelling a minute ago. I walked towards him and squatted to get a better look of what I was gonna deal with for another two years. 

"Bokuto-san, do you wanna practice with me?" I didn't want to stay in the gym alone with a sad ball of a teammate. 

"Of course I wanna practice with you! I've been waiting for you to visit for forever! I've never had a setter match up with me so perfectly!" It looks like he was a simple one. I grabbed a ball from the ground and got in my position. He stood back to get a running start. I threw the ball in the air and waited for it to fall onto my hands. With a little push into the air, the ball flew into his hands. A loud smack was blown into the air as the ball was hit onto the other side of the court. We both stood in silence as if an angel passed over us. 

"N-nice kill..." I said in shock.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME AKAASHI," The gleam in his eyes was so genuine, it's been awhile since I met such a character. "LET'S GO FOR ANOTHER ONE!" He shouted as he threw a ball back at me. Another toss into the air becomes a set, then set becomes a spike. 

"Nice kill." I was more relaxed this time. 

"Hey, Akaashi? Are you upset?" I was shocked. I mean, I wore a straight face the whole time, so people would assume you're more upset than happy. 

"No, not really." My response wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Akaashi, I don't think you've noticed since we've only seen each other for less than an hour total, but I can tell when someone's upset. It shows in their eyes." I guess he wasn't as simple as I thought. 

* * *

My first and second years passed by quicker than expected. Bokuto-san was gonna graduate this and I knew for a fact that practice was gonna get quieter once he leaves. Over the past years, I've met many people to consider my friends, but it still feels the same. Bokuto-san's attacks don't surprise me as much, and the least I can do is show the slightest bit of happiness I can if we get a point. I haven't cried in a while, and I don't know if that's a bad or good thing. It still hurts to smile, and I don't know why. I've never had anything bad happen to me over the small amount of years I've lived throughout. No past trauma, no freak accident, nothing. So why can't I express any emotion? I ask myself everyday. Even though I don't know how to deal with my own feelings, I know how to deal with Bokuto-san's. Sometimes I wish I could be stuck in a dreamlike state with no worries. I don't wanna wake up from that dream world. It was March 26th, graduation day. I was dressed up in my uniform to bid my farewells to my senpais, but I couldn't get up. I was sitting in my room as I scanned through the shows on the TV. I didn't even show up. I didn't want to show up. I finally found paradise in something, even if it didn't seem like it. I couldn't let go of it. I never want to let go of it. If I said goodbye, that means it would be over. I couldn't even go for the sake of my team, for my friends, for Bokuto. God, was I a bad person or what? The tears started falling out of my eyes and started to stain the grey blazer I wore. For the first time in months, I was able to cry. Loud knocks were ringing from the door, but I ignored them. 

"Akaashi! Akaashi! 'Kaashi! KEIJI," That voice. It was Bokuto. Why was he here? He didn't sound mad, just excited. Before I knew it, my bedroom door was opened. "AKAASHI! I'M OFFICIALLY NOT A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT ANYMORE!" His arms were raised, but not all the way since the door frame was too small. 

"You aren't mad?" I lifted my head. I didn't care if he saw my red eyes or my tear stained cheeks. If anything, I _wanted_ him to see. 

"Why would I be? You're crying for us. Even though you didn't show up, you were still thinking about us. You're in your uniform, you were thinking about going, but you couldn't get yourself to. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"I could tell from the moment I noticed your eyes that you have a hard time of expressing yourself. You wait until you're alone to deal with them, but you don't have to."

"I'm just tired, Bokuto-san. I'm tired of the things I love being taken away from me." That's it. I've always known why I've had a hard time with my feelings.

"You're scared of getting close because you don't want to get hurt. Trust me, I can see it in you, Akaashi." He took the words from my mouth, as if he was reading my mind. 

"Boku- Koutarou...please don't leave. Don't move away from Tokyo."

"I won't. In fact," He grabbed my hands and brought me to my feet. "Why don't we run away? Run away with me! Please say yes, but if you say no, then it's a no. I just want to be together with you. It seems like you've always been here, maybe you need a change in location. You don't need to stay here, we can go somewhere! Well, I mean, after you graduate of course. What do 'ya say? What's your answer?" 

"I don't care where we go, take me away. Anywhere. Anywhere where we can be _us._ "


End file.
